God bless the moon
by RoSeSwAn
Summary: OS...MioneMoony! Un soir de pleine lune, Hermione et sa famille se font attaquer pas Peter et ? Mais, lorsqu'elle se sauve d'un loupgarou de nom de MacNair, un autre viendra la sauver. Remus lupin alias René Angelile LoL et Hermione se résisterontils?


**Résumé : **_OneShot … un MusMione…Un soir de pleine lune, les parents d'Hermione se font tuer alors qu'ils passent la nuit chez des amis. Hermione court de toutes ses forces pour se sauver, mais qu'arrivera-t-il si, en ce soir de pleine lune, MacNair se transforme en loup-garou sanguinaire, et que seul un autre loup-garou peut la sauver?_

_En passant, merci d'avance à ceux qui vont m'écrire...je sais pas si je fais faire un réponse aux reviews mais ce pourrait être à envisagé...dépandant le nombre que je reçoit!_

**God bless the moon…**

C'était une nuit de juillet, aussi chaude qu'à l'ordinaire, quoique rafraîchissante après ce mois de canicule. Seules les lumières des réverbères environnants venait éclairés cette ruelle aux allures triste. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, sauf peut-être de hiboux que l'on entendait voler a la lisière de la forêt. Tout semblait calme, malgré le fait qu'il était de retour. Ses attaques avaient redoublés depuis un mois. Les morts se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, et les aurors étaient continuellement menacé. Puis un cri vint percer cette nuit froide. Un cri de femme, que personne n'entendit, sauf peut-être les hommes qui la torturait avec amusement.

Ils étaient vêtu de capes noires et portait des capuches impressionnantes qui cachaient leurs visages. Ils étaient deux, un petit plutôt grassouillet, et un grand élancé. La jeune fille tentait désespérément de s'enfuir mais ils finissaient toujours par la rattraper. Malgré la chaleur estivale, elle était complètement gelée. Elle ne cessait de frissonner, ce qui n'augmentait les moqueries de ses assaillants. Elle était en vacance, chez des amis, puis ils étaient venus pour la chercher, ses parents s'y étaient assurément opposés, mais ils les avaient tué sans aucune pitié.

-Alors Granger, on ne fait plus la miss je sais tout!

-Ferme-la Peter! Grogna Granger.

-Non! C'est à toi de la fermer! Hermione…

-Doloris! Hurla Peter.

Hermione reçut le jet de lumière en pleine poitrine, et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Tout ses membre la faisait terriblement souffrir, mais elle s'empêchait de trembler. Peter annula le sort mais l'autre homme pointa sa baguette sur elle, mais au même moment, un cri perçant à l'autre bout de la forêt la fit sursauter. Les deux hommes se mirant à rire.

-MacNair est ici, laissons là! Dit le deuxième homme.

Hermione frissonna encore, puis se mit littéralement à grelotter lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de nouveau. Un cri bestial, déchirant. Un vrai cri animal qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Elle n'avait pas passé son examen de transplanage, et ne pouvait donc pas disparaître comme bon lui semble. Elle se mit alors à courir du côté opposé, mais les bruits se rapprochaient. Elle observa attentivement la lune, qui lui semblait laide en cet instant de panique. Elle continua de courir, puis un second cri la fit sursauter. Il venait d'une autre direction, la direction opposée de celle de MacNair.

Et si ils étaient deux, comment allait-elle pouvoir s'en sortir…Elle fouilla à tâtons dans ses poches, mais remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette. Elle avait perdue la seule chose qui pourrait la sauver. Maintenant comment faire? Elle ne voyait rien au travers de tous ces arbres et sentait ses vêtements se déchirer et se tâcher de sang. Puis un bruit parvint à ses oreilles, un bruit qui venait de sa droite.

Elle tourna lentement la tête puis vit deux yeux jaunes la regarder. Elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, ses cris vinrent se mêler à ses larmes. Haletante, elle se remit en marche, sans s'arrêter, mais étrangement, le loup ne l'attaquait pas. Il la suivait tout en la regardant, sans rien faire d'autre. Et ça lui faisait encore plus peur, car elle le sentait derrière elle. Un cri à sa gauche fit sursauter le lycanthrope, qui hurla à son tour. Hermione continua de courir, mais entendit un grognement. Elle se retourna, et se retrouva face à deux loups complètement différents. Celui qui la suivait avait l'aire moins bestiaux que l'autre. Et maintenant ils se battaient ensemble.

Hermione poussa un cri horrifié lorsque, quand elle tenta de courir, se rendit compte que sa cheville s'était coincée et que sa jambe était probablement cassée. Le loups le plus foncé et le plus bestiaux lui lança un bref regard et tenta se s'approcher d'elle. Mais l'autre loup l'en empêcha. Le noir lui griffa la face et se rapprocha d'Hermione, qui pleurait maintenant en tentant d'ôter sa cheville. Il souffla dans sa face, mais il lança un hurlement sinistre et s'effondra sur le sol, le crâne couver de sang, en même temps qu'Hermione perdait connaissance.

Le loup attendit près d'elle jusqu'à la levé du soleil, puis se retransforma en homme. Il était visiblement épuisé et son corps était couvert de bleus et de coupures. Il sourit lentement, et s'effondra à son tour sur le sol, près du corps de la jeune fille qui s'était assoupit. Le corps sanglant de MacNair était lui aussi tout près d'eux. Ensanglanté, c'était le cas de le dire. Son crâne était ouvert à l'arrière et on pouvait voire plusieurs morsures sur son corps. Lorsque Hermione ouvrit, les yeux, ce fut la première chose qu'elle vit.

Elle poussa un petit cri mais sourit d'être toujours vivante. Elle reposa ses mains sur le sol, mais ils touchèrent une forme près d'elle. Hermione sursauta et observa attentivement l'homme couché près d'elle, qui ouvrait lentement les paupières.

-Re…Remus? Questionna-t-elle lentement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais…non, ne me dis pas que c'était toi.

-Disons que grâce à la potion tue-loup, je peux me contrôler.

-Je sais…tu m'as sauvé!

Elle lui sauta u cou, en l'enlaçant fortement. L'homme sourit tout e répondant à la marque de tendresse. C'était rare que les gens lui fassent de telles preuves d'amitié. Hermione souriait elle aussi, mais elle repensa à ses parents et ses larmes se mirent à couler sur l'épaule de Remus.

-Et si tu venais chez moi? J'habite tout près d'ici.

-Oui…

Remus se leva et prit la main de la jeune fille pour l'aider à en faire de même. Il la transporta jusqu'à une petite maison, qui semblait inhabitée. Il ouvrit lentement la porte puis y fit entrer Hermione. Il l'assit sur un divan puis s'assit face à elle. Elle essuya une larme qui menaçait de tomber, et expliqua sa nuit récente à Remus. La mort de ses parents, les mangemorts et l'attaque du loup-garou.

-Grâce au ciel, tu tais là!

-Oui, mais je ne dirais pas ça…tu t'aie fait mordre?

-Je ne crois pas. Non, je ne me suis pas fait morde. Euh…est-ce que je pourrais rester ici, puisque je n'aie nulle part ou aller et que Ron et moi…et bien…on ne s'entend plus très bien c'est temps ci.

-Je vois, Harry m'en à parler. Oui tu peux rester, viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione se réveilla tôt ce matin là. Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis la mort de ses parents, et étrangement, elle se sentait tout de même bien. Elle était passée chez le notaire, avec Remus, pour chercher ses biens. Elle s'entendait avec merveille avec Remus, mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle était mal à l'aise à ses côtés. Cette nuit encore, elle avait rêvé à lui.

Remus aussi avait rêvé, à elle. Elle avait 20 ans de moins que lui, ses rêves était irréalisables. Comment pouvait-il rêver à ça tout simplement. Il soupira puis descendit les escaliers. Du bruit dans la cuisine lui indiquait qu'Hermione aussi était réveillée. Il pénétra don lentement dans la pièce, et l'observa cuisiner quelques temps. Elle était vraiment belle. Intelligent belle et sympathique.

Hermione entendit du bruit derrière elle et se retourna. Remus était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et lui souriait. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux. De la même couleur que le miel, dorés. Elle voulut s'approcher pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était son ancien professeur. Elle mit les œufs dans des assiettes et les servit.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement, puis Hermione se rendit au salon pour lire. Mais elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre du passage. La pluie s'abattait sur cette petite ville d'Angleterre et ça la rendait triste. Elle finit tout de même par s'asseoir sur le divan et commença la lecture d'un livre, puis Remus la rejoint bientôt.

Il prit un livre à son tour, mais lorsqu'il s'assit, sa main frôla celle d'Hermione, qui rougit manifestement. ''Serai-ce possible que…'' se demanda Remus. Non, il ne pouvait pas y penser, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son tour. Elle avait 18 ans, lui 38. Mais lorsque leurs mains se frôlèrent de nouveau, Hermione retint celle de Remus dans la sienne, en la serrant.

Remus ne put s'en empêcher, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui caressa le visage. Elle ne semblait pas dérangé par cette marque d'affection, elle se mit à caresser les cheveux de Remus. Puis, il ferma les yeux, tout comme elle, et leurs visages se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Il pouvait sentir son souffle lui flatter le visage, aussi doucement que ses mains. Puis, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Hermione boucla ses mains autour du cou de Remus, qui prit la jeune femme par la taille. Il s'appuya contre elle alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le divan. Le baiser s'intensifia, mais Hermione se décolla lentement de Remus, la gardant toutefois collé à elle.

-Je suis désolé…murmura t'il.

-Non…Je crois que… je suis amoureuse de toi.

-Hermione, j'ai 38 ans…

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, le faisant taire. Elle n'avait réellement pas besoin de ça. Elle se foutait bien de son âge et du fait qu'il avait déjà été son professeur. Pour l'instant, elle ne voulait que l'aimer. Ce fut au tour de Remus de se dégager, ce qui fit grogner la jeune fille.

-Hermione, je crois que moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi.

_Voilà la fin de ce petit OS sur notre couple étrange préféré (bah non, il n'est pas étrange, mais la différence d'âge équivaut presque à celle entre Céline Dion et René Angelile… vivement le couple Mione Remus…)_

_XxXxX_


End file.
